Three-axis stabilized spacecraft are often used for communication satellite purposes. The three-axis stabilization system ultimately exercises control over the attitude by means of chemical thrusters located on the spacecraft. Various forms of thruster control have been proposed and used. Some prior art systems use pseudo-inverse thruster selection logic, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,525, issued Aug. 18, 1992 in the name of Shankar et al. For some purposes, the pseudo inverse system may not be optimum, because under some conditions it may require that the thrusters be available in pairs, which produce approximately equal and opposite torques about the center of mass of the spacecraft. Due to payload constraints, or due to movement of the center of mass of the spacecraft while in orbit, the thruster configuration may not meet this condition. In addition, when one thruster of a pair must be canted away from its nominal thrust direction to minimize plume impingement on another portion of the spacecraft, the other thruster of the pair is also desirably canted in the opposite direction, even though it may not be required for plume impingement minimization. This, in turn, may reduce the thrust efficiency. An improved method is desired for operating a spacecraft in those cases in which thrusters are asymmetrically disposed about the center of mass.